deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
G.A.R.M. (mission)
M13: G.A.R.M. is a main mission in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided and the only one to take place in the Swiss Alps. After Adam Jensen finds out that G.A.R.M. is now being used by the Illuminati, he sets out to find answers. Effect on side missions Leaving Prague for G.A.R.M. affects side missions obtainable up to this point as follows: * SM00: Neon Nights is unaffected, and can still be obtained and completed even after completing M13: G.A.R.M. * SM03: The Mystery Augs must be progressed to the "in progress" state prior to starting M13: G.A.R.M., in order to continue afterwards. * SM08: The Fix can potentially be completed after completing M13: G.A.R.M., depending on the player's actions. * All other side missions obtainable up to this point, if unfinished, can no longer be completed once M13: G.A.R.M begins. Summary Objectives & XP Rewards * These are added during the back-to-Prague transitional cutscene, and don't show how they break down. Achievements * Core Driller Tablet Collector * Billion Dollar Daydreams * City as Product * Jus in Bello Walkthrough Get Inside the Facility Chikane will fly Jensen in and drop him off near a back door. Hack or use a multi-tool on the door, then open it. However, it seems Jensen was expected and a cutscene unfolds in which Jensen is immediately ambushed by Viktor Marchenko and Shadow Operatives. Marchenko injects Jensen with the Orchid and, while Jensen is being dragged half-awake, reveals that he is utilizing the Dvali to smuggle a shipment to an unspecified location. Escape the Facility After you come back around, you have to make a choice on who to contact: Jim Miller or Alex Vega. If you choose to contact Miller, note that in the middle of the mission an unavoidable alarm will sound and the enemies will enter a hostile state for the remainder of the mission. This alarm has no effect on the Foxiest of the Hounds achievement and does not fail it or prevent you from getting it. After contacting whoever you wish, you will see several ways into the facility. The straightforward way if you have remote hack is to use the breaker on the outside pillar to stop the fan, or if you have an EMP grenade, throw it in front of it, then enter the fan’s shaft and take the ladder that will take you directly to the ice drill control room. You can also remote hack the outside ladder, but if you want to use the drill you have to go down a hall with a camera to get to the room. Use a biocell to power up the drill controls. When you first move it to the rear (left arrow), use scold and the guy will believe you. Now move it left (up arrow) twice, then forward (right arrow). Once in that position, press the button to have it drill into the ice, tunneling a path you can use (drilling the tunnel will also net you the core driller achievement). Now turn around and look up to see lasers in an opening. Use remote hack to disable them and expand the ladder. Climb up to the area, then jump onto the orange beam. Go all the way down to the ice drill but do not get onto the drill platform. Instead, center yourself on the beam you used to walk over and you will see the hole below you. Drop down and Jensen will land on the upper part. Move slightly to drop off again and he will land on the small lip to the tunnel. Careful here, as sometimes a guard will hear or see you doing this. Use the tunnel you made to take you into the second hangar. If you do not have remote hack, or don't want to use the drill, you can make your way through the hangar instead, either by attacking or sneaking your way through. If you sneak through the room, note the cameras and a turret in this hangar. However you deal with the room, make your way over to the door in the northeast corner. If you have the EMP shielding, enter the room beside the door and enter the metal tunnel here, which will take you all the way into hangar two. If you do not, or are looking for the triangle codes, hack or use a multi-tool on the door into a smaller room that will lead you to a long narrow hallway. There is a small drop off area to the right of the path you can take if you are sneaking through. Get to the other end and pass through the doors into hangar two. If you contacted Miller, the alarm goes off as you enter the hallway (or the equivalent if you took one of the other routes). If you took the ice tunnel into hangar two, you can easily drop off to the right or left on a platform to avoid alerting the gaurds below. This mission presents the first opportunity to obtain Marchenko's Kill Switch, (the second and final time opportunity will be during M15: Securing the Convention Centre). In the tent are some lockers in a corner. Climb on top of them (for those with the Klipspringer Jump Mod, you may need to crouch then jump to get directly on top of them) then hit the switch that is on the back of the lockers. This will open a panel in one of them, revealing the killswitch. Make your way to the northeast corner, where you can either take the stairs or the elevator up to the third level. Go through the double doors and you will end up in a small room looking into a larger one with several guards. This area is much smaller so you will need to be careful here if you are sneaking through. Access the elevator here and it will take you up to the helipad. Jensen will be able to get a hold of Chikane who will then arrive to take him back to Prague. Story items The following story items are associated with this mission. ru:ГАРМ (миссия) Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided main missions Category:Walkthroughs